The Domino Effect
by VampireloverD
Summary: Edward never knew that one lie to Tanya would cause this much trouble for him. How wrong he was. That lie is about to make it's way to Bella, and she's not happy about it.


**The Domino Effect**

**So me and my sister LittleMissJasperWhitlock were talking about how everyone has Tanya as a bitch who steals Edward away from Bella then mouths off to her. This pisses me off as in Breaking Dawn Tanya is really nice to Bella-even when she's human. So we were talking about it and somehow we got onto the subject of Edward being gay (we know he's not really). Which of course led to this massive period of laughing and talking hysterically about what would happen. This is what we came up with. I wrote it while she sat there giving me ideas and distracting me with her lovely impressions.**

**Read on peoples.**

_A few decades before Twilight started, before Bella was born, before Renee and Charlie even married, before- __shut the hell up an get on with it!-__ ok, ok. You're so pushy LMJW. So anyway, Tanya was chasing Edward as usual._

"Edward. Why do you never take any notice of me?" Tanya asked, wondering if she could change. Edward looked conflicted. He thought for a moment before giving his excuse.

"I'm gay Tanya."

Tanya's hand flew to her mouth. She thought back to everything that had happened. "Oh my god!"

Edward looked guilty, "Tanya-"

"I am so sorry!" Tanya exclaimed. "I didn't realise! If I had known… Argh, I must have made you feel so awkward! I'm so sorry Edward. God, this is embarrassing. I'll stop now honest." She smiled slightly at him, still looking embarrassed and ran out the door. Edward looked incredibly guilty now. He shook his head and muttered.

"It's all for the best."

_Present day. Bella is now alive and starting to go out with Edward. This is in the early pages of Twilight so they still don't know each other very well-__SHUT UP!__...and we're looking at Tanya._

Tanya smiled as she listened to Carmen's conversation with Esme. She still felt terrible about the whole Edward thing but it was good that he told her. The fact that he trusted her enough to tell her his secret made her feel closer to him. Closer than anyone else, like she could trust him with anything and get an honest answer. She froze as she heard a part of the conversation.

"And Edward has a girlfriend now! Her names is Bella Swan, she lives in Forks and is the sweetest girl I have ever met…"

Tanya nodded as the situation dawned on her. Edward must have found out that Bella liked him and not wanted to hurt her as she was so sweet. She would take it badly. He was also probably embarrassed. He hadn't told anyone apart from her so he was maybe scared to. But it still wasn't fair to lead poor Bella on like that.

That decided, Tanya began making her way to Forks. She would tell Bella to avoid her being more hurt when she finally found out.

_In Forks a few hours later. Tanya has just found Bella and has told her everything. How will Bella react to this news? Will she be heartbrok-__VLD!__...sorry._

Edward smiled as he heard Bella coming up the stairs. He loved her a lot and hoped that they could be happy together. He was cut off of his musings when she opened his door looking awkward. She sat down and looked at him.

"I just want to say that Tanya told me everything." She began, Edward frowned. "I am so sorry that I made you feel like you had to hide it. I understand why you didn't tell me but Tanya and I both agree that it wasn't fair. I know how bad you must have felt and I wanted to say that I hope we can still be friends…despite this misunderstanding." She smiled warmly at him and left.

Edward stared in shock. What did Tanya tell her? Suddenly he groaned. She must have made something up as she didn't like Bella! He had to talk to Tanya.

_When Edward has found Tanya_

Tanya smiled at Edward. "Hello, why did you want to talk to me?" Edward growled lowly, his anger had increased the longer it took to find the female vampire.

"What did you say to Bella?" He demanded. Tanya looked shocked and hurt.

"I told her that you were gay. Remember you told me that and I didn't think it was fair that you were leading her on, even if you were trying not to hurt her."

Edward stared at her. "Tanya, I just said that so you would leave me alone!" he groaned. Tanya stared at him in shock before she spoke.

"So you lied to me? You liar! You bastard! You lying bastard! I can't believe you would lie to me about something like that! How dare you! I thought we were friends!" She ranted before turning around and storming away. Edward stared after her.

"What just happened?"

_A few hours later_

"Edward!" Bella stomped into the room in front of all of the other Cullen's. "I don't believe you lied to Tanya! Why would you tell her that you were gay? You're a bastard and I want nothing to do with you anymore!" Bella turned around and linked arms with Tanya who had walked in behind her. They both walked away.

The Cullen's turned to look at Edward. "I think you owe us an explanation."

_A Hundred years later_

Edward sat in history. He was bored. Nothing exciting had happened recently so everything was the same in the text books. He looked up when a student said a familiar name.

"And so Tanya found out that Edward had lied to her and told Bella. Bella broke up with Edward as he had lied and she lived with Tanya who became her best friend."

Edward stared in disbelief. They were still talking about it! How did they know what had happened? He groaned silently when he saw what happened next.

"And here's a picture of Tanya and Bella." The student held up a photo of them. "And here's Edward." He held up a picture of Edward and stared at it in confusion. Then realisation hit him. He pointed at Edward. "He's still alive! It's him!" The entire class went into uproar and swarmed Edward.

_Here's what happened to everyone:_

_Tanya and Bella: Tanya brought Bella back to Denali with her and stayed her best friend. She bit Bella and turned into a vampire. Bella wrote a book about how Edward lied to them (leaving out any mention of the supernatural). They are now touring the world together and have almost forgotten about Edward._

_Edward: After the students finished stacking him they realised that he was a vampire. Before they could announce this to the world, the Volturi came in and slaughtered everyone who knew in the town, Edward included. It is unknown how they knew what was going to happen._

_The Volturi: They were furious about Edwards lies to Bella and Tanya. After they destroyed Forks they went back to Italy and ruled as normal, happy that they had destroyed such a monster that would lie about being gay. They are in contact with the Cullen's and have done well by knowing what would happen before it did._

_The Cullen's: After they found out about Edward's deceit, they left Forks in shame and cut off all contact with him. They now live happily in England. Alice denies all accusations of her telling the Volturi the future in different matters- especially the one where Edward would expose the secret._

**So I think it went well. This is obviously, a crackfic. My sister's going to post it as well.**


End file.
